


Hell is war, not the other way around (a special kind of attack)

by Spoiler1001



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: how they dissolved prussia, poor gilbert, was gonna make it longer but no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 19:04:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13530645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoiler1001/pseuds/Spoiler1001
Summary: Prussia dies inside





	Hell is war, not the other way around (a special kind of attack)

How dare they? Did they not understand How much Gilbert put into this world? Did they not grasp what he had done. 

England looked rather bloodthirsty. Of course, he would. Gilbert and one of his best soldiers had trained America, Alfred, to stand against England, but so did that damn francais. 

Francis. Anger built in his stomach a and Gilbert threw up in his mouth. He had been tied up, no weapons and Francis was walking around him with a whip and Every time he twitched a harsh crack filled the air followed by a small grunt. 

“you've held up for a while,” England mumbled. 

“Well Arthur, I'm Catholic, it comes with the territory.” blood had been coming out of his mouth for a while. A normal human would have been dead by now but he was more than that. He was the representation of the kingdom of Prussia. He will not take it lying down. 

Crack

Gilbert fell face first into the cement ground. Austria and Hungary were just off into the corner, with Russia standing between them. Oh yeah. She was a part of the USSR and so was he now. He was a fallacy of a democracy. Families were gonna be divided, his included, but they didn't care. 

Alfred stepped up. “Ivan, break him. With me in charge, the is no need for the great German military anymore.”

“I trained you, ungrateful bastard,” Gilbert growled Out. Alfred shrugged and walked off. 

 

A metal pipe bashed down and Gilbert saw stars. 

While this was happening, a little Canadian was planning a way to escape this cruelty, knowing that a small little area that made sure Gilbert was still alive.


End file.
